The Fire in My Heart - Black Panther
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "This alliance just keeps getting more and more complicated..." Set briefly during 'Civil War' but mostly during 'Black Panther'. The nations of Sokovia and Wakanda have been allies for decades. Following the Sokovia Accords, Princess Kalyna of Sokovia, also known as the Firebird, goes to the isolated nation to witness the crowning of the new king. (Full summary inside!)
1. Characters

_Hi guys! :) Welcome to my latest story, based off of the fantastic new Marvel film 'Black Panther'! Because the full summary wouldn't fit in the description box, here it is:_

 **"This alliance just keeps getting more and more complicated..."**

 **Set briefly during 'Civil War' but mostly during 'Black Panther'. The nations of Sokovia and Wakanda have been allies for decades. Following the Sokovia Accords, Princess Kalyna of Sokovia, also known as the Firebird, goes to the isolated nation to witness the crowning of the new king. Their alliance was always complicated, but the events that occur will only complicate it more... Not to mention the blooming possible romance between her and T'Challa. I do not own these Marvel films!**

And now for the list of characters:

 **Characters**

-Gal Gadot (with red hair!) as Princess Kalyna of Sokovia/The Firebird

 _"Trust me. You have no idea how fiery I can be."_

-Chadwick Boseman as King T'Challa of Wakanda/Black Panther

 _"You are always welcome here."_

-Michael B. Jordan as Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens

 _"I'm willing to do whatever it takes. What are you willing to do?"_

-Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri

 _"Can you two just kiss already?!"_

-And the rest of the lovely cast as themselves!

 _Now I know I have lots of stories on the go at the moment, but I'm too excited to wait on this one, and a few of my other stories are wrapping up, so I think it's okay if I start a new one :) But in the meantime, here's just a little something to hopefully get you guys excited!_

 _Thanks guys and see you soon! :D_ _I hope you enjoy! (I'm super excited!)_


	2. Remembering

_Hello and welcome! So this first part is set during 'Civil War' - no spoilers for 'Black Panther' yet! Hope you enjoy! :)_

One - Remembering...

 _Vienna_

 _Many countries from around the world had gathered in Vienna that day for the signing of the Sokovia Accords. This included the ruler of Sokovia themselves._

 _A sleek black car pulled up outside the building. The cameras turned on it. A young, red-haired woman emerged, flanked by Niyah her captain, and Felix her Lieutenant, as always. They stepped out of the car and approached the building._

 _"And now announcing the arrival of Princess Kalyna of the Eastern European nation of Sokovia, whose capital Novi Grad was destroyed by the Avengers nearly a year ago..." She heard this announcement in several languages._ Here we go. _Time to change the world._

 _The princess wore burgundy dress pants and a matching blazer. A bronze necklace hung around her neck bearing a feather charm: a feather of the firebird, the symbol of her nation and people._

 _After speaking with Agent Romanoff, Prince T'Challa of Wakanda slowly approached where Princess Kalyna was standing, talking to other witnesses of the Accords in a heavy-accented dialect. He waited until she was done speaking with the others and they had turned away before speaking to her himself. "You know, as ruler of the country these Accords are for, you are easily the most important and popular person here."_

 _This earned him a smile. "Thank you. That is... Comforting. Now I only feel more pressure."_

 _He chuckled. "It was meant as a compliment."_

 _She smiled knowingly. "Thank you - My Prince."_

 _"My Princess." He smiled and nodded in greeting. "So, what do you think of all this?" He gestured to the crowded room._

 _"Amazing."_

 _"I thought you hated politics."  
_

 _"I do," she said. "Politics bore me. I understand that the Avengers' intentions are good, but it was also those intentions which led to the total destruction of my capital city. And being the ruler of the nation the Accords are named after and one directly affected by the Avengers' actions, I was obliged to come and witness the signing."_

 _"And sign yourself?"_

 _She looked up at him. "You know why I can't sign. But you also know why I have to." She shook her head._

 _"Ah, Princess Kalyna." Both looked to see T'Challa's father, King T'Chaka of Wakanda, coming over to them._

 _Kalyna smiled warmly and bowed her head. "King T'Chaka."_

 _He clasped her hands in his and smiled. "Lovely to see you again."_

 _"Likewise."_

 _"Also good to see you two getting along again," remarked the king_

 _The two in question exchanged a knowing glance._

 _"It was the arrangement we disliked_ Baba _, not each other," T'Challa assured him._

 _"_ Ladies and gentlemen. If everyone would please be seated, this assembly is now in session, _" came an announcement._

 _"That is the future calling," said T'Challa._

 _The King of Wakanda gave the princess another smile. "We will see you after the signing."_

 _"Yes, indeed." Both she and T'Challa watched as he walked away._

"He still has not forgiven me for calling off our marriage arrangement," said T'Challa.

 _Kalyna smiled. "Believe me, I have not been forgiven for it either."_

 _Post-bombing_

 _Following the attack, her guards would not leave her side. They escorted her safely outside, but not before she caught sight of T'Challa cradling the body of his now dead father._

 _Outside there was as much commotion as there was inside. There she found T'Challa sitting on a bench, pressing his lips to his father's ring. She ordered her guards to leave her and slowly approached him. She came over and stood by the bench. "Oh T'Challa, I am so sorry. I know such words must seem small, but I am."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _She sat down beside him and shook her head. "If only I'd realized sooner, I could have blocked the flames, or at least tried-"_

 _"It happened so fast, there was nothing you could do," he assured her. "Besides, an explosion is different than fire." He then slipped the ring onto his finger and stood._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"To find this Barnes. He is going to pay."_

 _"T'Challa, avenging your father's death will not heal your broken heart. Take these words from me, not as a fellow monarch, but your friend."_

 _"Thank you Kalyna." He strode forward with determination._

 _"T'Challa, the task force will decide who brings in this Barnes."_

 _"Tell them not to bother. I will kill him myself."_

 _With that, he left, off to avenge his father's death. She cursed in Russian, only to be met by the same curse from Agent Romanoff a bench over._

 _Berlin - CIA_

 _"Someone's in the building," cried Ross. "Security's been breached-"_

 _"Relax." A heavy-accented voice turned all heads to the office doorway. "It's only me." She had changed out of her formal suit and now instead wore a deep, cherry-red leather jacket, jeans, and tall, sturdy boots. "That is one of the perks of being a monarch I guess, you just tell them who you are and they let you through."_

 _"Begging your pardon, Your Highness," said Ross. "Just taking precaution." She nodded in understanding._

 _T'Challa sat at the table, a mobile phone in hand. Kalyna stood by the office window, holding her prized necklace, a nervous-habit. She came over to where he was sitting. "Look at you, all tech savvy. Trying to out-tech your sister?" Her gaze lifted to the security camera footage, one screen showing the caged Barnes. "I told you vengeance would get you nowhere. Look where it has brought you."_

 _"I am not finished with him yet," he said, now also eyeing the screen. "And what about you? What are you doing here?"_

 _She crossed her arms and gave a little shrug. "What do you think? I came to keep an eye on you."_

 _He eyed her. "But you will not help me." She remained firm. "So the firebird remains caged does it?"_

 _"I saw you on television, on the news, running around Berlin in that ridiculous suit of yours."_

 _"Ridiculous suit? I could say the same about yours."_

 _"It went through some upgrades," she stated proudly._

 _There was a pause. He smiled. "Cats catch birds."_

 _"Not if they fly away first."_

 _Berlin - Airport Battle_

 _"Hey Cap, head's up!" Scott threw something into Steve's hand - a tiny truck. "Throw it at this-" Scott held up a little disk. "-Now!"_

 _He threw the disk, Steve following suit and throwing the truck. When it hit the disk, it grew to the size of a regular truck._

 _Natasha and T'Challa dove out of the way as the truck crashed to the ground, bursting into flames._

 _"Oh man, I thought it was a water truck..." Scott winced._

 _Suddenly, the flames began swirling, and then disappearing altogether. When they did, there stood Princess Kalyna, donning her Firebird suit, controlling the flames. "Go Captain," she said. "I will take this from here."_

 _"My bad, sorry," Scott said as he and Cap took off._

 _Kalyna turned and faced T'Challa who was getting to his feet. "I told you it went through some upgrades."_

 _The Prison_

 _She'd gone to the prison, just like the rest of those on the captain's side. Mr. Stark came to see them. He stopped when he saw her. "I thought you signed."_

 _"I did, I had to, as Princess Kalyna. But the Firebird will fight for those like me."_

 _"Couldn't you just pull a few strings and get yourself out of here? Being a royal and all?"_

 _She turned to him. "Unlike some, I do not abuse my power. I deserve to be here no more or no less than them."_

 _He took her hint. "I don't 'abuse' my power."_

 _"No? Then why did you bomb my people Stark?" She slammed her fist into the glass. He stood there for a moment before turning and leaving._

 _Wakanda_

 _"Thank you." Steve and T'Challa shook hands. Then Steve turned back to face the window, looking at Bucky through the glass._

 _T'Challa left him and turned to where Kalyna stood looking out the window at the Wakandan mountains. "You have evolved," she said. "You went from wanting to kill him, to helping him."_

 _He nodded. "He is a victim, like my father." A pause. "Kalyna, because of my father's death, I will now become King. And I would like you to be there."_

 _She smiled. "I would be honoured."_

 **So this was kind of like a memory. And just a little context: Kalyna was born enhanced, so like she says she feels obliged to sign the Accords, but she also feels it is hypocritical of her to do so, as it will limit those like her, so she is torn. And her exchange with Tony in the prison references the bombing that Wanda and Pietro talk about that killed their parents.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first part and the first glimpses of my character :) I'm super excited for this story!**

 **Now we will be moving on into the 'Black Panther' story line, so there will be spoilers ahead if you haven't seen the movie! (I'm listening to the soundtrack while writing this, and I highly reccommend it, it's awesome! Also, Erik has a pretty awesome villain theme ;))**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And like with my Loki and Sigyn story, I'll probably continue this one into 'Infinity War' :)**


	3. Special Guest

_Hello and welcome to the next part of the story now set in Wakanda! There will now be spoilers for 'Black Panther' ahead and from now on! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :)_

Two - Special Guest

 _"I'm here for the crowning of the new king"  
_

"Princess Kalyna of Sokovia."

Niyah and Felix announced her arrival in Wakanda as she descended down from the jet, sunglasses shielding her eyes, which were also currently hidden behind contact lenses, making them appear hazel instead of their usual amber.

There stood T'Challa awaiting her, beside him the Queen Mother Ramonda, and Princess Shuri, and surrounding them the Dora Milaje. They all bowed their heads, while she crossed her arms over her chest in the traditional 'Wakanda forever' gesture.

As she descended down the ramp from the jet and into the mid-morningWakandan sun, her hair seemed as bright as the flames she could cast, and her olive skin shone in the light. She was glowing.

"Princess Kalyna." Ramonda smiled warmly and held out her hands for the young woman to take. "We are so happy to have you here with us."

"Thank you, Queen Ramonda. It is my pleasure, thank you for having me."

"You are welcome, as always."

Now Kalyna bowed her head. "And I am so sorry for your loss. King T'Chaka was a great man."

"Thank you."

Next Kalyna turned to the soon-to-be king. "I'm here for the crowning of the new king"

"Hi," T'Challa managed, while wearing a slightly goofy grin.

Shuri snorted. "I told you he would freeze," she whispered to her mother. Okoye, Ayo, and a few other Dora smiled and chuckled as well.

A smile also spread across the Sokovian princess's face when she saw what he was wearing. "Oh no, not the suit," she joked.

"I wore it just for you." He grinned.

"Well, I am honoured that you donned your silly suit just for me."

"'Silly suit?'" repeated Shuri. "Are you criticizing my work?"

"No, of course not, I have the utmost respect for your work." Now Kalyna turned to her friend. She then cupped a hand around her mouth and leaned in in a mock-whisper, but said loudly enough for T'Challa to hear, "I just can't help but think your brother looks funny in it."

Shuri snorted with laughter again and the two princesses threw their arms around each other. "Oh I've missed you! Oh I have so much to show you - and luckily for you I'm designing a new suit for him. Maybe you'll approve more of that one. Also, I have a surprise for you." She grinned excitedly.

"For me?"

"Yes!" Shuri then addressed the crowd. "Are we done here? Can we go now?" Before even receiving confirmation she practically dragged Kalyna inside and down to her lab.

The blue glow of the vibranium snaked through the walls, the core of the place itself, pulsing through and across the city.

Kalyna was staring in awe at everything when she noticed Shuri standing before her.  
"For your time here." She held out one of the beaded bracelets that could control all the vibranium and be used throughout the city.

"Really?"

"Yes of course!" Shuri slipped it onto her wrist. "And now, for the best part!" Again, she practically dragged Kalyna over to her work space, where she had some new designs and models of the Black Panther suit on display.

"Ooo very nice."

"You like them?"

"Yes very much. I especially like this one." She reached out and tapped one of the large teeth on the gold necklace of one.

"Me too. T'Challa thinks that one's too flashy. He's so boring." Shuri walked around the display to retrieve something from a nearby worktable. "Ta da!" She held up a shimmering bronze necklace in her hand, with a thin chain and three dangling feathers in the front, the centre feather larger than the other two framing it.

"Your new suit! This is the core of it," she explained. "Like the Black Panther suits, the whole suit is concentrated within the necklace. I'm still working on it, so it's not quite finished I'm afraid, but you will definitely be able to take it home with you."

"Oh Shuri-"

"It is completely bulletproof, and fireproof of course. And lightweight and breathable, with built-in armour."

"You never cease to amaze me. Thank you, so much."

Shuri grinned. "It was T'Challa's idea," she said with a hinting edge to her voice.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. He said you needed a serious upgrade after what he saw in Berlin."

"I did what?" The young ladies turned to see T'Challa himself entering the lab.

"I was just telling Kalyna that - WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Shuri shrieked when she saw her brother's footwear. She pointed down at his feet.

He had changed out of the panther suit and into traditional robes. He smiled and looked down at his sandals, wiggling his toes. "What, you don't like my royal sandals?"

"Why do you have your toes out in my lab?!" his sister scolded. "Kalyna, help me here."

"They're - stylish. But she's right, something could fall on your foot and break your toes."

"Thank you! That's why you wear shoes like I have-" Shuri kicked up her leg to show off her high-top sneakers.

T'Challa chuckled. "I forgot that you two liked to team up against me."

"Well I see you two have been teaming up against me, conspiring about my suit," Kalyna returned.

"Yes, you'll be pleased to know Brother that you now both approve of each other's suits. And Kalyna likes the Golden Jaguar suit as well."

"I like it, I just think it would draw too much attention."

"Suit yourself." As if on cue, both of the ladies turned to each other and laughed. "Haha, 'suit'!"

"Good one!"

 _Wow so many reads, reviews, and follows already - you guys are awesome! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to see so much excitement for this story - you guys are getting me even more excited! :) And haha, Kalyna probably won't like the Golden Jaguar suit so much when Erik steals it and wears it to fight them - I'm so excited for her interaction with Erik ;) Thanks again so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Coronation

_Welcome back readers! I hope you enjoy! :)_

Three - Coronation

 _"Don't freeze"_

The next day was when the ceremony would take place, making T'Challa King of Wakanda. Kalyna awoke early and headed to the high-tech training gym. It was empty except for her and one other person.

"Good morning," said T'Challa. "Looks like we both had the same idea."

"Looks like it." She picked up a fighting staff from the stand and began swinging it. "Shouldn't you be saving your energy?"

"What, in case I have to fight someone in a challenge?"

"Do you think anyone will challenge you?"

"To my knowledge, all the Tribes are content." He too, picked up a staff.

"Well then, in that case-" She pointed her own staff at him. "I challenge you, right here, right now. Consider it your warm up, in the event of an actual fight today."

He grinned. "Challenged accepted."

"So, if I win, then I get to rule Wakanda?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so."

Both stood facing each other, taking a fighting stance position. "Let the challenge begin," he said.

There was a moment before both lunged forward at the same time, the staffs making contact, the sound ringing throughout the gym. They continued sparring, faster and faster, until it was all just a blur-

When he saw his chance, T'Challa swung his staff behind her against her back, grabbing it with both hands and using it to pull her towards him.

Now they stood close, both out of breath and panting hard, their faces and necks glistening with sweat.

He smiled down at her. "I win."

She grinned back. "Don't freeze."

"I never freeze." With that he released her. Eyes still lingering on each other, they parted and left to ready themselves for the ceremony.

* * *

Celebrations started even before they reached the falls, where the ceremony would take place. Rafts glided across the water, filled with music and dancing and singing all across the Tribes.

Shuri, of course, helped her pick out what to wear. She also braided Kalyna's hair and twisted it up like her own.

"How am I doing?" she called over the music and chanting as she and Shuri danced together.

"Great! You're doing great!" The friends laughed and continued their dance.

When they reached the falls, everyone stood along the edge and on the cliff-side, surrounding the water.

"Oh Nakia, you remember Kalyna right?" Shuri said, addressing a young woman in a green outfit.

Nakia smiled and bowed her head. "Princess Kalyna, of course." She was a Wakandan spy Kalyna knew, and she and T'Challa had dated for a while before, but it hadn't worked out. They had still remained close friends though. "Here to support T'Challa too?"

"Yes." Kalyna nodded. "I've never been to a ceremony like this before. I'm excited."

As they waited for their soon-to-be-king to arrive, everyone sang.

"What do you think?" Shuri leaned in and whispered.

"I love it." All the colours and music, the sense of community and unity... It was breathtaking. Not to mention the view was stunning.

A jet flew in and hovered above them, the water rippling beneath it.

"Here he comes," whispered Shuri.

Kalyna was still admiring the view when T'Challa emerged from the jet. "Wow," she breathed.

Shuri snickered. "Do you mean the actual view, or just my brother?" She'd seen her friend eyeing T'Challa, shirtless and with the painted designs across his face, chest, and back.  
Kalyna responded by smacking her arm, only making Shuri laugh even more.

A shaman in long purple robes stepped forward and addressed the gathered crowd. "I, Zuri, give you Prince T'Challa, son of King T'Chaka, the Black Panther." T'Challa bowed to the Tribes.

Zuri then addressed all of the Tribes and their leaders, all of who said they would not challenge T'Challa's right to rule. Zuri then addressed the whole crowd again. "Is there anyone of royal blood who wishes to challenge for the right to the throne?"

There was silence until Shuri raised her hand. This raised some gasps. "Could we wrap this up please. This corset is very uncomfortable. So can we all just wrap it up and go home-" Her mother nudged her while Kalyna stifled a laugh. She could see even T'Challa was amused by this. Oh Shuri.

Suddenly, chanting echoed across the falls, interrupting the ceremony. Everyone looked equally confused.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kalyna leaned in and whispered to Shuri, who shook her head.

"No."

As the chanting grew louder, everyone turned to see a group of men emerge from a cave at the edge of the falls. One wore a mask that was the face of an ape.

"Are they the Jabari?" Shuri gasped.

"Yes," said Ramonda, sounding worried.

"M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri demanded of the leader.

The man removed his ape mask. "Well it's challenge day. We, the Jabari, have been watching from the mountains. We would rather not see that the throne fall into the hands of a boy - a boy, who could not even keep his own father safe. We will not have it. We will not-"

"I accept your challenge." T'Challa cut him off.

With that the Jabari guards and the Dora Milaje came and surrounded the two challengers.

"The prince will now have the power of the Black Panther stripped away." Zuri poured a deep purple liquid down T'Challa's throat. He winced and groaned - it looked painful, but then again, he was having his powers 'stripped away'. It would be like her having her fire abilities ripped from her.

M'Baku put on his mask again, and T'Challa donned a panther mask.

"Let the challenge begin." Zuri beat the ground with his spear.

The fight began. It was not off to a good start for T'Challa, who was knocked off balance almost immediately, his mask falling off and he going down with a _splash!_ He stumbled back to his feet, only to be hit again by the taller man, this making her cringe. Tension was suddenly heavy amongst the celebratory folk.

"Show him who you are!" yelled Ramonda when T'Challa was hit again.

This seemed to do the trick. When he successfully managed to strike back, everyone cheered.

As they fought, the guards stepped closer and closer, narrowing their fight space. Soon T'Challa had tackled M'Baku to the ground, holding him at the edge of the cliff.

"Will he kill him?" Kalyna gasped.

"Only if he doesn't yield," explained Shuri.

"Yield! Don't make me kill you!" T'Challa yelled over the roaring of the waterfall. "Your people need you!" One of the many reasons why she admired him so.

Finally, M'Baku yielded and cheers erupted from the crowd as T'Challa emerged as victor, bloody and beaten, but victorious. While she cheered along with the others she had to admit that she felt a little bad for the Jabari leader, defeated in front of everyone and his pride obviously wounded. But he was alive, thanks to T'Challa's generosity. She knew not everyone was as caring and generous as him.

Zuri took a beaded necklace and placed it around T'Challa's neck. "I give you, King T'Challa - the Black Panther."

T'Challa faced the joyous crowd with a bloody-lipped smile. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Wakanda forever!"

Everyone copied the gesture. "Wakanda forever!"

 _Wakanda forever! Oh my gosh guys I keep getting so many notifications about everyone who's followed/favourited this story - that is so amazing thank you so much! And oh my goodness I saw the movie again and my love/appreciation/admiration for that movie just keeps growing! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the T'Challa and Kalyna flirting ;)) and thanks so much for reading!_


	5. The King and His Kingdom

_Hello and welcome back my readers! There have been so many follows and favourites of this story and I just wanted to say thank you so much! :)_

Four - The King and His Kingdom

 _"I have to be the ruler and protector my people need - but I don't know if I can be."_

He was King now. King of Wakanda.

He was taking a morning stroll with Nakia through the main street of the city.

"Come home, Nakia."

"I'm right here."

"Stay."

"I can't. I came to support you, but I can't stay, you know that. I've found my calling out there. Besides, you would be too busy for me anyways."

"Never too busy for my friend." He smiled. "Nakia, I need some - advice..."

She chuckled. "Is this about Kalyna?"

"You too, huh?"

She chuckled again. "How are things going?"

"You sound like my sister."

"Well it's obvious."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is it?"

"Oh come on T'Challa," she teased. "Tell her."

"I would - I want to. It's just every time I try to I just-"

"Freeze?" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Enough with the freezing already."

She only laughed. "Well it's true!"

Later, while he was in his study, there came a knock at the door. "Enter."

One of the Dora appeared. "Princess Kalyna, My King." She bowed her head before turning and leaving, just as Kalyna walked in.

"My King." She crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head.

"My Princess." He smiled.

"Well, how is it so far, being King?"

"You know, not so bad - yet."

She chuckled. "You're looking rather well for someone who almost died yesterday."

"You were worried."

"I was, for a moment there it looked like he'd beat you. And then I was worried you'd have to kill him. Thank you for inviting me to the ceremony, I was honoured to be a part of it."

"I'm glad. I wanted you to be there."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before she cleared her throat, turning serious. "I understand that you are busy, but I wanted to talk to you." He nodded, signalling for her to continue. "I think that, perhaps, we should think about reconsidering our alliance-" She watched his eyebrows shoot up at this. She continued before he could jump in. "Just think about it: the king of Wakanda was killed by a Sokovian mercenary. People will not take well to that. I don't take well to that!"

"Kalyna, you would compromise our whole allegiance?"

"I do not want your people to hate me - enough of my own people already do."

"They don't hate you." He came forward to stand before her.

She shook her head. "I have to be the ruler and protector my people need - but I don't know if I can be." It was so hard to please everybody, and without her parents, no siblings, and no other family, she ruled alone with only the council of her advisors. That was why she was so thankful for her almost-family here in Wakanda and their everlasting support.

"You can," he assured her.

She chuckled a little. "I'm starting to think this alliance is based only on you providing confidence boosting advice for me."

He reached out and took her hands in his. "Hey, I'm always going to be here for you. And yes, our alliance is complicated, but I think that with all the recent events we have to stick together, now more than ever."

She was nodding slowly, absorbing this. "I'm homesick, homesick for the Sokovia of my childhood: peaceful, content. Or I just miss the innocense of my childhood, when it was my parents who were dealing with all this." She chuckled. "They made it look so easy."

"I know what you mean. You don't realize until you are suddenly standing in their shoes just how uncertain and vulnerable they were too."

They stood again in comfortable silence for a few moments before dropping each other's hands.

"I should go, let you get back to your 'king duties'." She chuckled. "Thank you, T'Challa. You're a good man, and I know you'll be a great King. You already are."

* * *

"Are you so sure it's such a good idea for you to be bringing your ex on the mission?" After hearing of Klaue popping back up on the radar and devising a plan to cut him off in Korea, T'Challa had naturally gone to visit his sister in her lab in preparation for the mission.

"Of course. Nakia is one of my closest, most trusted friends."

"And who else are you taking with you?"

"Okoye, of course." A pause for dramatic effect. "And Kalyna as well." Here he smiled.

"Are you so sure it's such a good idea to bring your ex _and_ your girlfriend on the mission?"

He folded his arms behind his back. "I see no harm in it. And Kalyna isn't my girlfriend. We're not together, not in that way." But he was smiling.

"Uh huh..."

"Make sure you're ready. You'll be on stand-by in case we need back up."

"Yes!" Shuri led him down into the lab. "I have great things to show you, Brother." Then she sighed. "Again with the sandals!"

"I thought I would go old-school on my first day." He smirked.

"Oh I bet the elders loved that. Take them off, and try these." She handed him what looked like the sole of a shoe. He stepped on it, and instantly a boot secured around his foot.

"I made them completely sound absorbent," Shuri stated proudly. He took a few steps - no sound. "You know what I call them? Sneakers." She chuckled at her joke while he just stared blankly back. "Because you sneak around - never mind." She patted him on the chest.

T'Challa faced the mannequins donning the suit necklaces. "Now explain to me how this works again."

"See, the whole suit is embedded within the teeth of the necklace-" Shuri pressed one of the beads on her bracelet and the whole suit appeared, surrounding the necklace, its core. Even the helmet appeared.

"Remind me what's wrong with my old suit?"

"Oh no, people are shooting at me, here, let me put my helmet on." She mocked. Then she chuckled. "And you want to impress Kalyna right?"

He rolled his eyes but grinned. "Shuri, Shuri, Shuri..."

"What? What kind of sister would I be if I didn't tease you all the time? And besides, your other suit is getting old. This is new and improved."

"But my old suit works."

"What am I always saying? Just because something works doesn't mean it can't be improved."

"Like the 'improvements' you made to your ceremonial outfit," he joked. He knew how much she hated that outfit, this confirmed when she delivered a punch to his arm. She'd already given him the finger concerning it before.

"Hey, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't tease you all the time?"

"Ha, ha. Go ahead, strike it."

"Anywhere?"

"Uh huh."

T'Challa faced the suit and drew his leg back, giving it a great kick. This sent the mannequin flying across the room and crashing to the floor.

"Hey!" Shuri protested, rushing over to retrieve the mannequin. "You come into my lab and just kick things around." She shook her head.

"You told me to strike it."

"Not that hard genius!" Shuri picked up the mannequin and awkwardly carried it back over to the display. "Now see," she pointed to the now glowing purple section of the suit, the glow forming where he had kicked it. "It's the kinetic energy. The nanites are preparing it for redistribution. Now, strike it again."

"In the same spot?" She nodded and held up her wrist, pressing one of the beads. "Are you recording this?"

"It's for research purposes."

T'Challa nodded and faced the suit. He gave it another great kick, only this time it was him that went flying back, due to the backfiring kinetic energy.

Shuri howled with laughter as her brother the king landed sprawled out on the floor.

"Delete that footage!"

 _Haha, too good! Loved this scene so much I just had to include it! As someone who has a younger sister I really loved and appreciated all the wonderful sibling moments in this movie ;) It's been a bit of a stressful week - lots of assignments due, and on top of it all I had computer troubles and had to take it in to get it fixed. But, it's all fixed now, so I can get back to writing ;) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	6. Mission

Five - Mission

 _"Time to suit up!"_

"Ha! Never delete that!" Both Kalyna and Shuri cackled with laughter again as they repeatedly watched the clip of T'Challa kicking the suit only to have it backfire and knock him down. Each time was just as funny as the first.

Being the loving and caring younger sister she was, Shuri had kept the footage and had of course gone straight to show Kalyna. Nothing like embarrassing your brother in front of his crush, right?

"And you had just finished explaining to him what happens."

"I know! Oh Brother!"

"Play it again!"

That night the team flew via jet to Korea where Shuri had a car waiting for them. When they arrived at the casino where the deal they were to intercept was to be made, T'Challa, Nakia, and Okoye, all under cover, went inside, while Kalyna, sitting on a motorbike in a nearby alleyway, waited.

" _The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get this ridiculous thing off my head_ ," she heard Okoye grumble over the radio, no doubt adjusting her wig yet again, having waited until the last minute to put it on.

" _It looks nice,_ " Nakia assured her.

" _It's a disgrace._ "

This was met by a snicker from Kalyna and Shuri over their earpieces.

" _Stop making fun of Okoye you two_ ," said T'Challa, but it was clear that he was trying to hold back laughter of his own.

A few minutes later, he announced, " _We're in_."

"Standing by," Kalyna responded. After a few minutes of silence she said, "so, how was everyone's day?"

" _Subtle_."

"What, who am I supposed to talk to out here? At least this way I have someone to talk to." This was met by a chuckle from the king. "Though it must look like you're talking to yourself."

" _It must. I probably look funny._ "

"I already think you're funny - catsuit."

" _Bird_ ," he retorted.

"That's the best you can come up with, really?"

" _Could we please focus - thank you_ ," prompted Okoye.

" _Eyes up_ ," Nakia broke in suddenly. " _Americans. I count three_."

" _Five_ ," counted Okoye.

" _I count six,"_ added T'Challa _. "I just spotted an old friend. This just got a lot more complicated_." A few moments later, she heard him say, " _Agent Ross."_

"Oh, it's Ross there? Tell him 'hi' for me."

They spoke quietly for a few minutes before T'Challa said, " _I gave you Zemo._ "

 _"And I kept secret the fact that the king of a third world country runs around in a skin-tight, bulletproof catsuit, so I'd say we're even,"_ she heard Ross say through T'Challa's communication device.

This elicited a snort of laughter from her. "So I'm not the only one." She would have to remember to thank Ross for that later.

Her attention was drawn away from the conversation then as a long line of SUVs pulled up in front of the hidden casino entrance, which she had a perfect view of from her hideaway. Out stepped about a dozen men, one of who was Klaue, and she could only guess that there were still more inside the cars. He kissed the Korean woman who Nakia had spoken to and who had let them through on the cheek and headed right inside.

"Uh oh, Nakia. It would seem that your friend Sophia isn't so much of a friend - Klaue is here," she updated. "Arrived by car. And he's not alone; he's got lots of backup. There's ten of them."

" _Other men_?"

"No, SUVs full of them."

" _It's a set-up_ ," stated Nakia. " _We need to move on Klaue_."

" _We can't afford a shootout_ ," warned T'Challa.

Kalyna listened intently, jumping when there was a sudden crashing over the radio. "What was that?"

" _Okoye_ ," answered T'Challa before he too joined the fight by the sounds of it.

"What was that about avoiding a shootout?" she yelled over the sound of sudden gunfire. This was followed moments later by the men racing back out of the casino, jumping into their cars, and speeding away.

" _Klaue is getting away_!"

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm on it-" With that she flicked down the visor on her helmet and sped out of the alley and began pursuing the cars. She had already placed some of Shuri's technology disks onto the surface of the bike in preparation for the mission, and reached out to press one. With a low hum, the disks glowed to life and lifted the bike into the air, their hover ability activated.

"Whoa - this is smooth," she declared. She would have to tell Shuri of her successful invention.

" _Woohoo_! _Let's go!_ " Speaking of Shuri - she heard a cheer, guessing that T'Challa had contacted his sister about her being their promised back-up. " _Wait, which side of the road is it_?"

" _For Bast's sake, just drive_!" cried her brother. Kalyna chuckled - she loved their relationship, and often wished that if she had a sibling, their relationship would be similar.

" _They're splitting up_!" announced Okoye from the car she and Nakia had taken.

" _We'll go right_ ," informed Nakia.

" _I'll go straight ahead_ ," said Kalyna.

" _And we'll take the left, I see a shortcut_ ," added Shuri.

The hover bike was much smoother than a motorcycle, and faster. She caught up to her cars in no time.

Pretty soon through her mirrors Kalyna could see a car speeding down the road, a black cat-looking figure perched on the top. Chuckling to herself, she took seeing T'Challa all suited up as her cue. "Time to suit up!" With that she shed her jacket and helmet, fully revealing her suit.

"That's _your suit?!_ " came Shuri's cry. " _It doesn't even have any armour! No protection_!"

"It's based on our military tunics."

" _You go into battle in those_?!"

"It's perfectly good!"

" _Remind me to finish your new suit as soon as this is over_!"

"Well it's fireproof, so that's what's most important," she stated, igniting her fist as she did so. She pulled up right alongside the car. The men from within smashed open a window with bullets, aiming to shoot her, but she only responded by plunging the fistful of fire into the car. It ignited, spinning and crashing off the road. One down. She quickly put out the flames, not wanting to cause any more damage to the city than had already been caused by their chase.

Similarly taking care of the last car she had been trailing, she heard T'Challa speak over the radio:

" _Klaue is ours_."

 _Whew! Sorry guys, I didn't mean for it to take this long to update, but time has once again flown past me! Also, I find writing action sequences a little daunting, so that's another reason why it took longer, but here you go - I loved this car chase in the movie, so good!_

 _I also wanted to let you guys know that I'm doing an intensive summer course throughout May, so I can't guarantee if I'll be able to update or not, but I will be thinking about all my stories, so just wanted to let you all know :) However, Kalyna gets to meet Erik in the next chapter so I'm super excited for that and want to update that as soon as possible! ;) thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	7. Outsider

Six- Outsider

 _"Aren't you gonna introduce me to the lady?"_

Kalyna had returned to Wakanda ahead of the others, after receiving a call from Niyah and Felix about something urgent back home in Sokovia - it seemed that the protests and riots were starting again.

Upon her return she was able to report back that the mission had been successful and they had caught Klaue. But it would quickly become apparent that she had spoken too soon for things only became more complicated.

She heard of the other's return when they brought a wounded Agent Ross to the lab for Shuri to secretly help heal. She only exchanged a few quick words with T'Challa before he disappeared. He seemed troubled, and she sensed it was about something more than just Ross's injury.

The situation back home had only grown worse and she needed to return - she wanted to tell him but seeing that he was already troubled she didn't want to trouble him further. But as the hours dragged on and he still did not reappear, she thought she might just have to tell someone to report to him and tell him goodbye on her behalf.

But then it seemed that everyone had disappeared - him, Shuri, Ramonda, Okoye and the Dora. Going through the palace she couldn't find anyone. Even returning to the lab she only found a dazed Ross.

"Hello Agent Ross, how are you doing? I heard you were injured."

"Yeah, I was. Good thanks." He sounded distant, staring around Shuri's lab in awe. "I have seen gods fly, I've seen men build weapons that I couldn't even imagine. I've seen aliens drop from the sky - but I have never seen anything like this." He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, pretty spectacular."

"You knew about all this, didn't you?"

A pause. "Yes."

There was a silence, so she asked, "did Shuri say where she was going?"

"To meet her brother. Something about an outsider."

An outsider? Could that mean her? She thanked him and headed back into the palace. Where had everyone gone?

Finally she saw a familiar face. "Nakia! Where is everyone? I must speak to T'Challa-"

"They are in a council meeting," the other woman explained. "Something about an outsider who showed up only a few hours ago at the border. He killed Klaue."

"Killed Klaue?" she repeated. "I thought you had him."

"We did, but he was broken out of our custody during questioning in Korea. That's when Agent Ross was hurt. He had help, others working with him."

"I thought we took out all those working with him during the chase."

"These people mustn't have been there then."

She nodded, absorbing this. Looked like she would have to wait until the council was finished.

"Is T'Challa alright?" she asked. "Only he seemed rather troubled when I spoke to him briefly after your return."

Nakia nodded slowly. "Yes, just a lot to take at once. All the business with his father and his uncle and cousin-"

"Uncle?" This was new information to her. "I was not aware that he had an uncle, or a cousin."

Now Nakia looked surprised too. "Oh - he, he didn't tell you?"

Slowly, Kalyna shook her head. "No, no he didn't. But he told you?"

Nakia nodded, now looking slightly uncomfortable. "I don't think he knew about them either," she said, attempting to weaken the sting.

Kalyna had to admit that she was a little hurt by this - that T'Challa would not confide in her as he had Nakia. Yes, she knew he and Nakia were close and had always been. But if she herself and him were friends and allies, and recently seemed to be leaning towards something more...

She shook her head. "Thank you, Nakia. I'll wait for him."

She waited outside the tightly-sealed council room doors. Niyah and Felix joined her. Finally, the doors opened. "T'Challa." She met the council just as they were leaving the hall.

With them, his hands bound behind him, was an unfamiliar young man being led by W'Kabi, and surrounded by the Dora. He immediately gave her a smirk and looked her up and down. "Hey beautiful."

She was slightly taken aback by his forwardness. Her eyebrows rose up into her hairline and she looked to T'Challa for answers.

The young man also looked to the king. "Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to the lady?"

T'Challa cast him a side-glance. "No."

"Well maybe the lady wants to know who I am." He turned back to face her, still wearing that sly smirk.

She looked from him to T'Challa. "Who is this?"

"See." The unfamiliar man took a step forward - so did the Dora and Niyah and Felix. "Easy, easy, I'm not gonna hurt the lady. Jeez."

"That 'lady'," began Niyah in defense, but fell silent when her princess raised her hand.

"Thank you, Niyah." She turned to the prisoner. "Who are you?"

"An outsider and our prisoner," T'Challa stepped in.

"Erik. Name's Erik." He flashed her a gold-capped tooth grin.

She turned back to T'Challa. "I see that you are busy. I need to speak with you, but it can be later." Even though inside she was screaming, _it's urgent!_ But she also kind of wanted to get away - the stranger's gaze was making her slightly uncomfortable.

T'Challa nodded and with that the prisoner was led off, she and her guards heading off in the opposite direction down the hall. When she turned to look back, she saw the prisoner - Erik - had done the same. They met eyes. He smirked.

She looked away.

 _Ooooo! Yay Erik's here! I love his sass - and I just love him ;)_

 _So, I've started writing another 'Black Panther' story, this one a M'BakuxOC, so hopefully I'll have that one published soon! :)_

 _I'm back now from my summer course so (hopefully) there will be more regular updates now! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)_


	8. The Insider Outsider

Seven - The Insider Outsider

 _"Don't hide from the truth, no matter how dark it is. That's how bad things happen."_

Finally she managed to catch T'Challa for a moment. She didn't address the situation at home however, but instead confronted him about what Nakia had told her.

"I am your friend, T'Challa. Something is going on and it is bothering you, and I want to be able to help and support you but I cannot do that unless you tell me what is going on. Yes, of course you may have your secrets, and I can have mine, but we are never going to be able to continue this alliance if we keep major secrets from each other." She sighed when he said nothing. "You told Nakia."

"Please, don't go there-"

"And why not? Do you trust her more than me? We are allies, T'Challa, you have to trust me, and I you."

"Of course I trust you-"

"You're the one who wanted me here, to come to your coronation, to come along on the mission. Why exclude me now? Had I known it would be like this I would have just left after the ceremony-"

"Then maybe you should have!" His shout silenced them both. Then he sighed, obviously regretful. "Kalyna, I-"

But she had already turned away. "I was coming to tell you that the situation back home has become more urgent, more protests and riots. I need to return right away, so I was coming to say goodbye, and thank you."

"Kalyna-"

"Niyah, Felix, have a jet readied for us. We depart first thing tomorrow."

* * *

"I wish to speak with the prisoner. Alone." Kalyna stood at the entrance to the palace cells.

"Do you have the king's permission?" The Dora guard questioned.

"Do I need it? I will only be a few minutes."

"My Lady, he is dangerous."

"That's why you have him locked up in a cell. And so am I," she reminded, before descending down the spiral staircase, much like in Shuri's lab, but much more dimly lit.

Two more Dora stood on either side of the cell, spears in hand. "You may leave us."

The two guards looked slightly hesitant at the request but obeyed. They bowed their heads to her and left, going to join the others upstairs.

"You seem rather friendly with everyone here," Erik observed from the dimness of his cell, stepping forward, closer to the glass. The cells were sealed with glass, not bars. This made it more open, but also more intimate, in a way. As she approached she could see her reflection in the glass, making it look like she was standing there beside him.

"I am a friend in the palace." She stopped and stood before him. "I have some questions, and T'Challa won't give me a straight answer-"

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" His smile flashed his gold-capped teeth.

"-So I came to you hoping you would give me one. Outsider to outsider."

He chuckled deeply and sat down on the lone bench sitting against the wall of the cell. "You're the only outsider here, I'm afraid."

She smiled, arms crossed. "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"That answered my question - some."

He smirked. "Well played."

"You are not just some outsider who's come questioning the Wakandan system. You're someone else, and it's bothering him."

"Observant. You know him well."

"We've known each other for many years. But who are you?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Is Erik your real name?"

"Yeah, sometimes. To some people. Back in Oakland it was. Erik Stevens."

"And what about the other 'sometimes'?"

"Why don't you go ask your king, if you're so close to him?"

"Like I said, he won't tell me."

"Yeah, it's kind of a family matter."

"Family matter?" She thought for a moment, then recalled her conversation with Nakia earlier: T'Challa's uncle and cousin. That had happened suddenly, seemingly out of the blue. Just like with this Erik showing up...

"You're his cousin, aren't you?"

Again, he flashed her that gold-toothed grin. "Look at you go, girl. You're on a roll."

"I was not aware that he had a cousin."

"Yeah, naw. Doubt King T'Chaka would go around tellin' people he killed his own brother and abandoned his nephew."

This struck her. T'Chaka, a murderer? Impossible - the T'Chaka she knew had always been so loving and caring. "N-no-"

"Everyone has their dark and dirty secrets, even the King of Wakanda."

"N-no... Y-you must be mistaken-"

"Yeah? Well back when I was a kid, I came home to find my daddy dead with panther claws in his chest. And who was King then?"

She turned her back to him - but there was without a doubt truth in his eyes, in his voice, behind his words. And something this major would certainly trouble T'Challa - it would trouble anyone. Now she understood.

"Don't hide from the truth, no matter how dark it is. That's how bad things happen." He leaned against the glass and peered down at her. "You're from Sokovia, I recognize your accent. I've heard it's pretty bad there. And what aid has Wakanda ever given you?" He shook his head. "Naw, they say they'll give you aid but they aren't ever actually gonna, not while he sits on the throne. All they'll ever give you is an empty promise. Naw, they're too concerned with protecting their secret, and saving themselves."

While he was still talking, she began heading back towards the winding ramp.

"I can see right through you. I can see right through you all - _Princess_."

This made her stop. She was tempted to turn around, but didn't need to, she already knew what she would see: his smirk.

 _Hi everone! So sorry for the delay, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading :) (I've started adding Kalyna into the 'Infinity War' storyline, so stay tuned!_


	9. Council Meeting

Eight - Council Meeting

 _"You are condemning my country!"_

She was just packing up her belongings, ready to return home, still upset over her falling out with T'Challa, when there came a knock at her chamber door. It was Ayo.

"My Lady." The Dora bowed her head. "The king requests that you join him and the council in the Council Chamber."

"Hmm." This surprised her. "I've never sat in on a council before."

"He says that it concerns you."

"Kalyna." T'Challa nodded to her as she, Niyah, and Felix entered the chamber minutes later. "Thank you for joining us. Please, have a seat." He nodded to the extra empty chair that sat to his right, facing inwards towards the rest of the council.

"I am not a part of this council-"

"But you may be one day. Please, have a seat."

With that she obeyed, sitting down, Niyah and Felix standing on either side of her chair.

A few minutes later the doors opened again and his head held high, chest puffed out, chin in the air, and signature smirk on his face, Erik entered the room, led by W'Kabi. The Dora, as directed by Okoye, immediately stood at attention.

"Whoa, hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt your king or anything," said Erik. "Naw, I'm saving that for the challenge." He turned and looked at T'Challa, hungrily eyeing the throne.

"He has not accepted your challenge yet," returned the general.

Erik only continued to smirk. He flicked his chin towards T'Challa in a brief nod. "Hey Couz. Hey Auntie, Cousin," he then said, turning to Ramonda and Shuri. Then he turned and addressed Kalyna, his smile growing. "'Sup Princess."

She only stared back, eyebrows raised. "'Sup'?" She looked to her guards who shook their heads. "I don't know..."

"Erik," T'Challa addressed him from the throne. "Or do you prefer N'Jadaka?"

"I'd prefer 'My King'."

"You will never sit upon that throne," snapped Ramonda.

"Never say never, Auntie. I'm gonna build an empire! And I'm puttin' us on top! Imma continue in my daddy's footsteps. Finish what he started before being murdered by your precious king!"

"Enough!" cried Ramonda, sounding close to tears. "Son, we have entertained this man for long enough. Turn him away."

But T'Challa had other plans. "I accept your challenge."

Alarmed gasps rose from the others at this.

"My son!"

"Brother, no!"

Kalyna was speechless.

"As the son of our father's brother, he has a right to the throne." T'Challa rose and approached his cousin. "We will fight in ritual combat. Should one of us yield to or be killed by the other, then he shall emerge as victor and king."

"I know how this works." Erik smirked. "And I guess once I kill you and claim the throne, I'll also get myself a queen too, huh. Ain't that right, Princess?" Now all eyes turned to her while she stared at him, wearing a look of 'excuse me?'. "Well that's the whole reason why you came here in the first place, yeah? To marry the future king of Wakanda, to unite the two nations, to strengthen the alliance."

Tension hovered in the room as everyone absorbed this.

"That arrangement was never readdressed," stepped in Ramonda. "It fell through and was not reconsidered."

"Perhaps. But it was also never officially given up on either, am I right?"

Kalyna's jaw tightened as the realization hit her. The look on her face was obvious: _shit_.

T'Challa remained cool and calm, however. "Perhaps. But you are not the only one thinking ahead, Cousin. Okoye, please."

The general stepped forward and passed him a sealed letter. He held it up for everyone to see. "This bears my signature and official seal. It states that in the event of my death during our challenge, our alliance with Sokovia will be immediately cut off."

Now there were more murmurs and gasps.

"What?!" cried Kalyna. "You did not consult me on this."

"I'm sorry, Kalyna. I had to act quickly."

"You cannot do this without consulting the leader of the country in question, and that's me!"

"It is done. I'm sorry-"

"No! I do not agree!"

"You must." His eyes pleaded with her.

She scoffed. "Just a couple of days ago you were urging me to stay with the alliance. And now you've completely turned on me." She couldn't believe this.

"The council has given me their word that in the event of my death they will uphold my last command." The other members nodded at this.

"If Wakanda withdraws now Sokovia is lost!"

"But it will not be. It will have you leading it."

She slammed her fist down on to the chair arm. "You have no right to put yourself in control of the affairs of my country!"

"But he is right-" Now he stepped closer to face her. "Our union through marriage arranged by our fathers was never concluded, so technically we are still engaged. If I die, he will take my place in that arrangement unless the alliance is broken, so I'm breaking it. I'm doing this for you-"

She was beyond enraged. "You are condemning my country!"

"And you would be condemning yourself."

She cast a glance from T'Challa to Erik, who was still smirking, and then around the room. With that, she rose from her seat. "So be it."

 _GASP! Things are heating up (she is the Firebird after all ;)) haha, sorry, puns! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :) And, if you want more of Kalyna, T'Challa, and your other favourite 'Black Panther' characters, I started an 'Infinity War' story in which they all feature, so please check that out if you're interested (it doesn't spoil anything for this story!) Thanks!_


	10. Sacrifices

Nine - Sacrifices

 _"We all have to make sacrifices..."_

Startled gasps arose following her statement from the others in the room. She couldn't really be doing this, could she?

Now suddenly, T'Challa was not so cool and calm. "Kalyna-" He tried to stop her as she moved to approach Erik.

She whirled around to face him. "I will speak for myself and my country." Then she turned away and sighed.

"You cannot do this-" He was begging her.

"I can. I have to. I asked for Wakanda's help because I need it. My country needs it. Every minute we sit here not knowing where our alliance stands my country gets closer and closer to the breaking point. If this will ensure its security, then I will do it." She suppressed a sigh. "If you wanted me gone, you should have just said so."

"Kalyna that's not what I-"

"You think I like this? No, I don't. But I need to know that I have support should I need it. We all have to make sacrifices, T'Challa, and I will not let you make them for me. I am putting my country and my people first."

"You do this, and you are sealing your fate."

"And you were prepared to seal it for me." They stared at each other for a moment before she extended her hand. "Now give me his ring."

T'Challa looked down at the matching rings in his hand, one his, the other Erik's on the chain, previously belonging to their fathers. She held out her hand expectantly. Reluctantly, he placed N'Jobu's ring in her palm.

She looked down at it for a moment before approaching Erik. "N'Jadaka. You will take part in this ritual combat, and if you win-"

" _When_ I win."

" _If_ you win, I will be your queen. We will rule together in alliance as was arranged. But on one condition: you want to build an empire, fine. You can start with Sokovia. Just promise me that you will continue Wakanda's assistance of my unstable country, that is all I ask."

He raised his eyebrows and flashed her a smirk. "Consider it done, Princess."

"I need your word."

"Then I give you my word - Kalyna."

"She is still 'Princess' to you," snapped Niyah.

"Good, thank you," Kalyna broke in. "You may have this back - consider it a peace offering between us." She turned to W'Kabi. "You may unbind his hands."

"My Lady," began Okoye in protest.

"Just for a moment." Eyeing her, W'Kabi did as told. Everyone was at attention as soon as Erik's hands were unbound, but all he did was smirk and let them fall to his sides.

She reached up and put the chain over his head, he bowing his head a little so she could put it around his neck. Once on, the ring dangled against his chest, the chain just long enough so that it dangled over his heart, she realized.

Just as she was placing the ring around his neck, his hand shot out and took hers, holding it against the ring, against his chest.

The Dora moved to step forward, as did Niyah and Felix, and T'Challa. The tension hovering already heavy in the room rose for just a moment. Even Kalyna looked startled.

But all he did was smirk, of course, and lift her hand up and place a kiss on her knuckles. He just ignored them and smiled down at her. "I look forward to our alliance."

"Kalyna-" T'Challa tried again.

"We're done here." She slid her hand away, now not looking at either of them.

"Kalyna, wait. You don't have to do this-"

"But I already have. You started it, I finished it. You've accepted his challenge, T'Challa. Go on, fight, and for goodness sake, _win_." With that, she turned to leave.

Not before she caught Erik raise his eyebrows and chuckle to T'Challa. "She's fiery."

This made her stop and turn to address him. "Trust me, you have no idea how fiery I can be."

With that she nodded to her guards. They were instantly at her sides and followed her out of the council chamber.

 _Literally! ;) She is the Firebird after all! Again, sorry, puns, I couldn't help it! ;) I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading! Next, Erik and T'Challa's fight!_


	11. Challenge Accepted

Ten - Challenge Accepted

 _"Somebody do something!"_

"Kalyna-" T'Challa's voice calling her name stopped her and broke into her racing thoughts.

She turned to face him. "I thought you were preparing for the challenge."

"I am, but I have to do something first." He held up his hand and removed his cherished ring, that which had belonged to his father before his death. He held it out to her.

She gasped. "Your ring."

"I want you to take it. Keep it safe. Just in case."

She shook her head firmly. "I-I cannot. I can't take it away from you. I know how special it is-"

"Please, I am giving it to you. Please." He took her hands and placed the ring in her palm, folding her fingers over it. "Now, I must go. I will see you at the falls." With a small smile he turned and began to leave.

She was too shocked to respond. Luckily though, she found her words again before he disappeared. "T'Challa - good luck."

He smiled and nodded his thanks before disappearing this time.

Had she known then that those were the last words she would speak to him, she would have said something more.

* * *

"He will never beat T'Challa," said Shuri with confidence as everyone prepared for the challenge. It was much less of a crowd this time, only Shuri and Ramonda, the Dora, Zuri, Nakia, Kalyna, Niyah and Felix, and the two challengers. "He should have just come to the first challenge and gotten it over with."

Her comment though, did not lessen any of the tension felt there in that moment - everyone was equally tense, and more so than even the previous fight with M'Baku.

T'Challa turned to face his cousin. "Please, think about this. We do not have to fight. Put down your weapons and we can settle this another way."

"I've waited my entire life for this! I killed, I lied, I cheated-" Erik stripped off his shirt, revealing his bare chest and arms covered in little markings. Scars, she realized.

He traced his fingers along one arm. "All these, one for each kill." As he tossed his shirt to the side, he looked up and nodded to where she stood with Shuri and Ramonda. She looked away.

He turned back to T'Challa. Taking a spear he snapped the long handle to make it shorter and pointed the blade in his adversary's direction. "I killed in America, Afghanistan, Iraq. I killed my own brothers and sisters right here on this continent - just so I could get here and kill you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes - what are you willing to do?"

"Come on, T'Challa! You can do this!" cheered Shuri.

T'Challa had the power of the Black Panther stripped away as was customary. Then-

"Let the challenge begin!"

Erik wasted no time - as soon as the words were out of Zuri's mouth he lunged at T'Challa with a yell and both blades. Luckily, T'Challa moved fast and held up his shield to block the blow.

T'Challa sliced his opponent's cheek, and it also didn't help that he kicked his legs out from beneath him and Erik went splashing into the water. He quickly scrambled to his feet, now dripping wet. He had looked pissed off before...

Now he looked like an enraged beast, eyeing its prey, ready for the kill...

Kalyna grabbed Shuri's hand and squeezed it tightly.

It was clear from the beginning that Erik had the upper hand in the fight. He wasn't lying when he said he had been preparing his entire life for this moment - he was determined to win, to succeed, and he was doing just that.

T'Challa put up a fair fight in the beginning, but it soon became clear that he was no match for the viciousness of his opponent. All that anger accumulated over the years he'd saved for this moment, and now that he was here, Erik let loose his wrath, leaving T'Challa pretty much defeated from the beginning. And without the power of the Black Panther to help him...

 _No, no, he's doing alright, he can do this. He can still win,_ Kalyna told herself. She watched T'Challa evade another of Erik's slashes with the blade.

But everything can change in just a moment.

First Erik sliced T'Challa's leg, then his side. Then he seized this moment of T'Challa's vulnerability and used it to drive his spear through the other man's side.

This created a wave of gasps and cries throughout the crowd, namely from his mother, sister, and friend.

T'Challa grabbed his side and stumbled, landing in the water, blood dripping through his fingers.

 _Get up. Get up, damn it, get up,_ Kalyna willed him.

"This is for my father!" Erik raised the spear, ready to strike again, this time to kill-

"NO!" Zuri's cry and his spear blocking Erik's blow stopped him. "He is not the reason for your father's death. I am! Take me instead."

"No, Zuri no-" T'Challa tried to raise himself up, but couldn't find the strength.

Erik stared painfully at Zuri for a moment before that pain fell away in an instant and he was back to enraged. "I'll take you both, Uncle James!" And with that he plunged his blade through Zuri's stomach. This sent another wave of gasps and cries through the crowd.

"ZURI NO!" T'Challa collapsed into the water in a heap beside his now dead friend. "ZURI! Zuri - no!"

"IS THIS YOUR KING?!" roared Erik, throwing down his weapons and repeatedly kicking T'Challa in the gut, making all the spectators flinch. "Is this your king?! Is this your protector?! Your leader?! Look at him! Your precious, mighty Black Panther!" T'Challa somehow managed to raise himself onto his knees, only to have Erik deliver his knee to T'Challa's face.

She couldn't watch this anymore. "Somebody do something!" she cried, close to tears herself. When nobody made to move, she did herself.

Shuri held her back. "No Kalyna, we can't interfere!"

"Zuri did-"

"And he paid for it with his life," Ramonda reminded her shakily.

She took a step forward. The Dora Milaje were surrounding her in seconds. "My Lady, if you move again we will have to stop you," Okoye warned. Kalyna felt Shuri's arms wrap tighter around her.

Despite being held back, she could still yell. "T'Challa! T'Challa - show him who you are!"

"Come on, Brother!" wailed Shuri, already in tears.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Ayo questioned Okoye. The general's lip trembled but she said nothing.

Erik picked up the beaten and bloody T'Challa, hoisting him up onto his shoulders and stepping to the edge of the cliff. "I'M KING NOW!" And with that, he hurled T'Challa off the edge.

 _Noooooo! Love that scene though, so powerful! I get chills every time! I have to admit that this 'killing T'Challa off' really shocked me when I first saw the movie - I was like 'how are they going to revive him?!" What's your favourite moment from the movie? I'm curious :)_

 _Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And, if you've started following my 'Infinity War' story I finally updated the first chapter! Please go check it out if you're interested! Thanks, bye for now! :)_


	12. The New King

Eleven - The New King

 _"I'm losing everyone who believes in me."_

A pained wail escaped her lips. Ramonda and Shuri also cried out.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick..." She stumbled.

"Princess!" Niyah and Felix were at her sides in seconds, as quickly as Ramonda and Shuri were gone. Nakia had taken them away.

She had just watched the kindest, sweetest man she knew be beaten to the point of spitting blood, stabbed, and then hurled off a cliff to his death.

He was dead. T'Challa was gone... And that meant...

"I'm your king now!" Erik roared again victoriously, turning to face the spectators, now his subjects, arms outstretched. "And the Black Panther!"

A new shaman brought over a beaded necklace and placed it around his neck. All the spectators just stared back, utterly shocked, until finally Okoye and the Dora crossed their arms over their chest, gesturing to the new king, and everyone followed suit.

Erik had emerged as victor of the challenge and was now the new king of Wakanda, and she was to be his queen, as the arrangement went.

"Are you going to be alright?" Niyah asked gently once they were inside. Erik had been taken to the herb garden to complete the coronation.

Perhaps she had prepared for this politically, but not emotionally. It had all happened so fast. She had had every faith that T'Challa would win, and had vastly underestimated Erik. She got the sense that people had been underestimating him his whole life, so he had made it his lifelong goal to ensure that no one would underestimate him and that he exceeded all of their expectations.

"Y-yes..." She managed to stutter out. "I-I just need some time." She asked them to leave her while she took some time to wander the palace halls, all which seemed strangely empty and dark.

"Princess!" A sudden hushed voice made her jump. She turned to see Nakia enter the hall.

"'Kalyna', please," she bade the other woman, who nodded. "Ramonda and Shuri - they are safe?"

"Yes, I've taken them into hiding."

"Good."

"Now come on, quickly," Nakia urged. "We must join them. We have to go and get Agent Ross and then we'll sneak out - I know the way..." Her words trailed off. "You're not coming."

Finally, Kalyna turned to face her. "No. I can't."

"But Kalyna, you have to. It's not safe here anymore."

"But I can't. I'm bound here by my word. I don't like it, but I must take responsibility for my actions. I made a deal with him - I am pledged to the King of Wakanda, and he is King now."

"Kalyna, he is a maniac! A murderer!"

"But the fight was fair. Even I know that, despite knowing little about your culture and customs, I know that as T'Chaka's brother's son, he had every right to challenge T'Challa for the throne. I just wish T'Challa hadn't accepted..."

"Kalyna, please. Okoye has already said that she and the Dora will not come with me. I need you."

She was torn. "I can't, Nakia, I'm sorry-"

"Who are you loyal to?"

"Oh don't talk to me about loyalty, spy!" Kalyna retorted. "And so you're saying I should just leave, just turn my back on my word. What kind of ruler would that make me? What kind of person?"

"You don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" She had snapped. Her sadness had turned to anger. "You are not a ruler with a country to think about! So no, it is you who doesn't understand!"

Nakia looked taken aback, but remained firm. "T'Challa would have wanted you to-"

"T'Challa is dead!" she cried. "He is gone!" The weight of it settled upon her. A sob broke through these last words and she stumbled back and sat on the window ledge as more sobs wracked her body. "I'm so sorry, Nakia, forgive me, please." Now Nakia sat at her side, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, not as someone responding to a princess, but as a friend. She let Kalyna cry for a few moments. "I loved him," she admitted. "But I was too proud to admit it, worried he would think it was all just because of that stupid marriage arrangement our father's created for us. But it was real, and I never told him, nor did we part on such good terms. And now he's gone, and I will regret it for the rest of my life." Another sob caught in her throat.

"Oh Kalyna, he loved you too. The way he would look at you-" Nakia gave a sad smile. "I say that we are both very lucky to have had the love of such a man."

Kalyna nodded in agreement, giving a teary-eyed smile. "Yes, very lucky." Then her smile fell. "I'm scared, Nakia. I don't know what's going to happen. But I know I have to stay, for the sake of my country."

Nakia nodded, understanding. "And that is very noble of you, very honorable. I hope your people know that they have such a woman leading them."

"Thank you. And I will have Niyah and Felix, and Okoye and the rest of the Dora here, so still some friends within the palace. Now you must go, quickly, while you still can. If only things were better back home, I would offer you safe refuge in Sokovia. Oh, but take this." She withdrew T'Challa's ring and held it out to her.

Nakia gasped just as she herself had when T'Challa had given it to her. "His ring!"

"Yes, he gave it to me before the fight. Please, take it."

"But I cannot-"

"Give it to Ramonda, or Shuri."

"You must keep it-"

"I don't deserve it-"

"He wanted you to have it." Nakia pushed it back into her hands.

Finally, she accepted it. Then she reached out and gripped the other woman's hand. "My heart is with you all, good luck."

"Thank you, you too." They hugged.

"Nakia-" Kalyna stopped her just as she was about to leave. "Wakanda forever."

Nakia smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wakanda forever."

* * *

"First Baba, now my brother," sniffled Shuri, leaning against her mother. Ramonda held her in a close embrace and stroked her hair, trying to hold back tears of her own.

As soon as it became clear that T'Challa would not be winning the challenge, Nakia, thinking quickly, had devised a plan to get the Queen Mother and Princess out of the city. She had taken them into hiding in the forest, before going back to recruit some more self-exilers.

There was a rustling in the trees then. Ramonda and Shuri jumped to their feet, Ramonda holding up one of the vibranium-powered disk weapons.

"It's just me," whispered Nakia's familiar voice. She emerged through the trees.

"Oh, Nakia." The Queen Mother sighed in relief. Then she noticed the unfamiliar man who was with her. "Who is this?"

"He is a friend of T'Challa and Kalyna, he saved my life."

"Where is Okoye?"

"She is not coming. She and the Dora Milaje will serve the new king."

Ramonda nodded sadly. "It is their duty. And Kalyna?"

Nakia shook her head. "She will remain as well, and stay true to her word."

Shuri looked devastated and Ramonda heaved a heavy sigh. "At least we know then that our throne and kingdom is in some good hands."

* * *

Nakia had left, was gone, leaving Kalyna alone in the room, T'Challa's ring in her hand. She stared down at it sitting in her palm. She tried slipping it on each of her fingers, one by one, hand by hand, but it was too big.

She gripped it in a tight fist and held it to her lips. "I'm losing everyone who believes in me. Mama, Papa, T'Challa..." She sighed and pressed the ring to her lips again. "Wakanda forever."

 _Wakanda forever..._

 ** _Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of this story, but don't worry there are still a few chapters left! :) Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I hope you enjoyed! And thank you for the reviews! :) (Kalyna and Erik will interact more in the next chapter ;))_**


	13. Burning the Old World Down

Twelve - Burning the Old World Down

 _"You're not just a princess, or a queen. You're a goddess."_

"My King." Kalyna had been called to the Garden. She bowed her head.

"Leave us," Erik ordered the two Dora who had brought her. They too, bowed, and then left them. When they were gone, Erik said, "So, Princess Kalyna of Sokovia, the Firebird-"

"What?" she cried.

He smirked. "I've done my research. The princess with a secret: trying to be her country's hero. You don't have to hide anymore, Princess."

With a nod of his head he gestured for her to follow him into the garden. She was immediately awed by its beauty and peacefulness.

"Y'all stop what you're doin'," Erik ordered the shamans. "This all of it?" he asked of the herb.

"Yes," answered the shaman who had taken over since Zuri's death.

"Good. Cause you can go ahead and burn all that. Burn it all!"

"What?" Kalyna cried, snapped abruptly from her admiring of the room. His order itself had been a shock, that and the fact that he had been looking at her.

"Burn it, all of it. Show me what you got, Princess."

He was testing her power. And testing her. She exchanged an anxious glance with the shaman. Her hands clenched into tight fists.

"But My King, we cannot. It has been a Wakandan tradition for centuries-" tried the shaman.

"I don't care. This is the new Wakanda and I'm it's King."

"Even I know of the importance of the herb," Kalyna added.

"Yes, we need the herb so that when it comes time for a new king-" The woman cried out when, with lightning speed, Erik's hand shot out and went around her throat in an iron grip, hoisting her into the air. Kalyna gasped. It happened so fast...

"When I tell you to do something, I mean that shit," Erik growled.

"Stop! Leave her alone! And calm down, I'll do it!" Kalyna cried. He'd killed and hurt enough people already.

Thankfully, he set the shaman back down, though practically dropped her to her feet. Kalyna checked to ensure that she was alright. She nodded shakily, hand around her throat where she had just moments ago been seized by Erik.

While she recovered, another shaman lit a torch and passed it to Kalyna.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She turned and faced the garden, holding out her hands and taking a deep breath, taking in its beauty once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before kneeling down and pressing her fingertips to the dirt. A spark ignited and quickly became flames, spreading across the whole of the chamber before it was all just one giant garden of flames.

Then, with a ripple and faint _swish_ , the flames faded away, leaving everything dark and silent.

"Well damn, Princess-" She jumped a little when Erik came right up behind her. "You're not just a princess, or a queen. You're a goddess." He reached out to touch her cheek.

Her grabbed his wrist before he did. "Don't play with fire."

* * *

Erik, now officially King, was in the Council Chamber with the other council members. Kalyna stood outside the sealed doors, listening in.

Erik was currently giving a passionate address to the council. "We ain't gonna hide no more. It's time to rise up! The world's gonna start over and this time, we're gonna be on top! So fire up the planes, we're sending out weapons."

"Wakanda has always gotten by with fighting when only absolutely necessary," Okoye stepped in.

"Perhaps in the past, yes," agreed W'Kabi. His next statement shocked Kalyna, likely shocked them all. "But the world is changing. Soon there will only be the conquerors, and the conquered. I don't know about you, but I would rather be the first."

"That has never been our way-" Okoye protested.

"Well it is now." Erik cut her off. "It's time the world found out who we really are. Let's get started."

On that note the council was dismissed and everyone began pouring out of the hall. Kalyna passed them on her way in. Okoye forced a smile.

Erik looked pleased sitting upon the throne. He flashed her a gold-toothed grin.

"Princess Kalyna of Sokovia," Niyah announced her.

"Yeah, I know who she is," Erik responded.

T'Challa had said that perhaps she would be a part of this council one day - she hadn't expected this.

"I overheard some of the meeting," she admitted. "Weapons? You are only provoking them to use force."

"Exactly, force against force, force against their oppressors. And we're not only provoking them, we're enabling them. We'll ignite a spark across the world!" Erik slammed his fist down onto the arm of the throne, causing her to jump. "Huh, spark. Ain't that right, _Firebird_?"

"I came to speak to you about Sokovia. I made the agreement with you because our situation was urgent. You gave me your word-"

"That I did."

"But I don't see you acting on it."

"Sorry Princess, but that's not my main concern right now."

She clenched her fists. "I am upholding my end of the bargain, now you have to as well-"

"And I will. But like I said, that's not my priority right now."

"Well it's my priority." She turned to leave.

"Hey Princess." The taunting tone of his voice made her blood boil. "Aren't you forgetting something."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "My King." It was all she could do to keep from sneering.

* * *

"You need to leave, now." Kalyna stood with her two guards in her chambers.

They exchanged a shocked glance at her request. "But Princess, we cannot leave you-" Niyah began to protest.

"You must, for your own good. Go back home. At least then I'll know that Sokovia is in good hands for now. Please, I'll be fine." They would have argued further, she knew, so she added, "That's an order."

They left that night. Now she really was the only outsider in the palace.

 _Haha I love how T'Challa as king is all regal in his robes and then there's Erik as king where he takes his shirt off half way through the movie and doesn't put it back on for the rest of it! Not that that's a bad thing ;)_

 _Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And thank you all so much for the 100+ favourites AND follows on this story, that's so amazing! :D_


	14. Battle Wakanda

Thirteen - Battle Wakanda

 _"Long live the king!"_

A Dora guard knocked at Kalyna's chamber door where the princess had locked herself away. She needed to think, but couldn't focus on what to do.

She had gone and retrieved her suit necklace from the lab. Now that she had it, she had to come up with a plan of action - what ever that might be.

"Princess. The king has requested that you join him at the lab and that I escort you."

"Very well. Thank you."

When they arrived she found the rest of the Dora as well as much of the Border Tribe surrounding the lab, jets taking off and tech being brought out.

"Hey Princess." Erik approached. He was still shirtless - and had been since the challenge - but wore a long coat. She noticed something right away - the big, flashy necklace around his neck.

"The Golden Jaguar."

"Heard you like this one." He flashed her that signature gold-toothed grin and winked. "Come and witness the future."

Of course while T'Challa would go with the more subtle, smaller necklace, Erik would go with the flashiest one.

He strode over to one of the weapon's cases. "Damn - see, a hand-held spear strong enough to stop a tank, and we've got hundreds of 'em." He watched the departing planes with pride. "Ah, the beginnings of our empire. Oh yeah, the world's gonna find out exactly who we are-"

 _CRASH!_ Suddenly, one of the planes went down in the courtyard without warning, striking the open field and bursting into flames. Erik, Kalyna, the Border Tribe, and the Dora took off running to see what had happened. With a flash of purple a figure emerged from behind the fallen plane and began approaching them.

Kalyna squinted to try and better see the figure. Her eyes shot open. Wait, she would recognize that ridiculous suit anywhere.

She felt as though the air had been knocked from her. "T'Challa, T'Challa - T'CHALLA!" But, it couldn't be, he was dead, she saw him die.

"KALYNA!"

But there he was, approaching them. She realized she had seen him fall, but hadn't seen what had happened after. He wasn't dead after all!

"My King!" She was now beaming, tears streaming down her face.

"My Queen!"

She laughed in disbelief.

T'Challa strode forward, arms outstretched. "N'Jadaka!"

Erik just smirked. "Wassup?!"

"I never yielded! And as you can see, I am not dead!" Even T'Challa seemed surprised at this.

"He lives," gasped Okoye.

"All that challenge shit is over with. I'm King now!" Erik turned to W'Kabi who stood to his left. "Hey W'Kabi, get rid of this clown. And y'all get those planes in the air!" With that, the transports resumed. W'Kabi turned to face T'Challa.

"W'Kabi!" cried Okoye. "The challenge is not complete!"

But W'Kabi raised his sword and gave a great yell, and with that the Border Tribe charged on T'Challa.

"Ayo, to the king!" Okoye turned to Erik and raised her spear. "You are filled with so much hatred you are not fit to be King! Now move, or you will be moved."

"Hey you two-" Erik stopped a couple of Border Tribe warriors before they too charged. "Get the queen outta here. Take her inside."

Before Kalyna knew it they had taken her by the arms and were leading her inside the lab. She pumped her fist into the air. "Long live the king!" she yelled as they dragged her away and as Erik faced the Dora, the suit replacing his coat.

"Unhand me!" She squirmed and struggled, but they held on. When that didn't work she ignited her arms and finally, this caused them to let go. They were inside the lab now, and she slammed them into the wall.

"Kalyna?"

She spun around to see three cloaked figures. "Shuri?"

"Kalyna!" Shuri threw off her disguise and pulled her friend into a crushing hug. "Oh thank Bast! I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too! Oh, Nakia!" Kalyna hugged her too. Then she recognized Agent Ross as the third figure. "Ross!" She hugged him too. This surprised him - evidently he'd never been hugged by a monarch before. "Wait, where's your mother?"

"She's safe, don't worry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes. T'Challa-"

"He's alive!"

"Yes!"

"How?"

Shuri was just opening her mouth to explain when there was a rumble and crash from outside, reminding them of the raging battle.

"No time to explain! Come on!" Shuri in the lead, they all rushed into the lab. She nodded to Kalyna's necklace. "I see you're already thinking ahead. Here, take this-" She placed a communication device behind Kalyna's ear. "Now go, we'll catch up. Show them the wrath of the Firebird!"

"See you out there."

"Good luck, Kalyna!" Nakia called.

"You too!"

Moments later she was back out in the open courtyard, which had become a full-on battlefield. Time to suit up. Time to become the Firebird.

She pressed one of the beads on her bracelet. There was a flash, and her dress fell away to reveal her new and improved Firebird suit, courtesy of Shuri. And new and improved it was.

It was made of red leather and vibranium. Despite being heavily armoured it was not stiff and was instead lightweight. It was complete with gauntlets, finger-less gloves, knee, shin, and shoulder pads, and a high neck. The chest-plate had a bird with its wings outstretched etched into it, complete with gold and bronze detailing.

She hadn't seen the completed product before now and took a moment to admire it with a grin. "Now that's what I call an upgrade!"

With that, all ready, she charged into battle, casting flames across the field.

" _Nice suit,_ " T'Challa commented over the radio.

She smiled. "You too."

There was a sudden blast as Erik used the kinetic energy from his suit to disarm the Dora, sending them crashing into the open field.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

"YES!" Kalyna cheered as Nakia and Shuri charged at him, all suited up themselves. They fought strong, and managed to partially disarm him, until he used the kinetic energy to blast them away as well.

Now was Kalyna's turn to charge. "KILLMONGER!"

An evil grin split across his face as he pointed his blade towards her and charged. "Let's go, Princess!"

They met in the middle, throwing punches and kicks.

"Outta my way, Princess."

"No, you get out of the way." She swung at him again and he swiftly blocked it.

She separated them with a wall of flames. They paced back and forth, eyeing each other through the heatwaves.

"Too bad - I was starting to think we'd make a pretty bad-ass couple."

"In your dreams! I gave you my word, and you gave me yours but you backed down from it! A true king keeps to his word."

"Yeah well you know what? I lied! How do you think I got this far? By lying, cheating, killing. And I don't care about Sokovia. Why d'ya think I took out the king and queen?"

Time stopped. _"What?"_

"Yeah, that's right. I got your folks. I told you I've been preparing my whole life for this - I knew it would weaken Wakanda if I took out the leaders of its ally. I could show you the scars for them, one for your mom, one for your dad, just like the bullets that killed 'em: two shots, one bullet each."

Everything felt fuzzy, she herself felt sick. However, this quickly boiled into rage.

She barely heard Shuri yelling, "Kalyna, no! The kinetic energy-"

But her warning came too late. That, and nothing could have stopped Kalyna as she charged forward - yelling, screaming, flames engulfing her - and lunged at Erik.

There was a mixed flash of orange and gold as the flames and kinetic energy met. A blast like thunder shook the whole courtyard - everyone in the battle felt it. The shock-wave it created shattered the front window of the lab.

Both were blown back, but Erik barely compared to her.

"KALYNA!" T'Challa saw the whole thing and raced forward, diving out and just managing to catch her limp body from striking the ground with the force of a blow that would have likely killed her instantly.

He just caught her, rolling, hoping the shields on his suit would provide her with some protection. Once the dizziness had passed, he looked down at her.

Her mask was gone, her whole body hazy with smoke. The air smelled sour, likely her burnt suit which was torn, cracked, broken, singed. Even her hair was charred and her face burnt.

"Kalyna?" He removed his own mask, the battle around him fading away, and reached out to touch her face. She didn't move. She was unconscious, and in critical condition.

"T'Challa!" Nakia was rushing over. "Oh, no!"

"She is alive, but barely. We need to get her away from the fight." T'Challa was now seething with anger.

"You go, I will tend to her," Nakia promised.

T'Challa was obviously torn, but she nodded encouragingly. He grasped her hand quickly but tightly in thanks, before rising to face his cousin.

Shuri was just as upset, and had lashed out at Erik herself. He had disabled her gauntlets and was now approaching her with a blade.

"Shuri! No!" Moments later, T'Challa struck Erik, sending them both plunging down the mine shaft of the lab. Blue, electric-looking vibranium flashed and glowed around them as they fell.

He just caught Shuri's cry of, "Brother!" echoing down the mine shaft.

 _Character growth, she likes his suit ;)_

 _Whew, so a lot happened in that chapter! I hope you enjoyed - one more chapter left! Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	15. Not Goodbye, but a New Start

Fourteen - Not Goodbye, but a New Start

 _"My Queen."_

 _"My King."_

The next day, following the battle, T'Challa went and visited Kalyna in the medical wing of the lab. She had awoken, and thanks to Shuri was recovering well. Luckily for her, her suit had taken the worst beating out of the two of them. It must have been one hell of a blast to ruin her fireproof vibranium suit.

She was sitting on a cot staring out the window at the mist-covered jungle. Her gaze didn't leave the outside scene when she spoke. She shook her head. "So the king of Wakanda was killed by a Sokovian mercenary. And now the king and queen of Sokovia were killed by a Wakandan exile. This alliance only keeps getting more and more complicated." She choked back tears, or at least tried to. "For years I've been wondering about my parents' assassin, who they were. And he was right there, and I was going to rule at his side." A pause. "Where is he?" She spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"He has been dealt with," he assured her solemnly. "And you were the one who told me that vengeance would get me nowhere, now I give that advice back to you. I think I know exactly what you're going through."

She choked back another heavy sob. "I thought I had lost you, too."

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, firmly pressing her against his chest in a warm embrace. "Never," he whispered into her hair.

"Hey! Brother, out!" The two turned to see Shuri enter the lab. "She needs rest so she can go back home."

T'Challa looked down at Kalyna. "You're leaving?"

She wiped some tears from her cheeks. "I have to. My stay here was longer than intended."

"You can blame me for that."

"I just might." She smiled. "Now you heard your sister, out. Doctor Shuri's orders."

Shuri grinned. "That's right!"

* * *

The next day Kalyna was said to be in good enough circumstances for travel, and was released from the medical wing. She and T'Challa were having a farewell walk through the inner city while the jet was readied to take her back to Sokovia.

"My father was keen to engage in an alliance, but he was too proud to accept the help Wakanda offered. And he paid for it with his life, and my mother's," she said as they walked.

"I hope you know that I am not backing down from our alliance. Wakanda will always be here for you. And you will always be welcome here."

She smiled up at him and was about to respond but before she could, he leaned down and pecked her lips. When he pulled away he found her staring up at him, jaw-agape, eyes wide, and completely shocked.

He chuckled. "Can you really blame me? I almost died."

"Oh for Bast's sake will you two just kiss already?!" The two turned to see Shuri, who had come to see her friend off, had caught them during their moment.

Both laughed before Kalyna pulled him back to her and they shared in their first full kiss.

"Okay, okay I said a kiss, not make out! You want that, go somewhere else! Need I remind you we are in the middle of the city!"

They pulled away, laughing again.

He smiled down at her lovingly. "Stay, please."

Kalyna nodded. "I will. Once I sort everything out at home. Maybe you'll even think of coming to Sokovia." She patted his chest. "Don't freeze while I'm gone."

"Never."

She chuckled. "Right."

* * *

Representatives of the world's countries had gathered at the United Nations building in Vienna, where King T'Challa of Wakanda was going to give a very important speech.

The king stood up at the podium, Okoye, Nakia, and Ayo at his sides. Cameras flashed, the room fell silent.

"My name is King T'Challa, son of King T'Chaka. I am the sovereign ruler of the nation of Wakanda. And for the first time in our history, we will be sharing our knowledge and resources with the outside world. Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we as brothers and sisters on this earth should treat each other, now more than ever. The illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth. More connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis, the wise build bridges, while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one, single tribe."

Following the session he was being escorted back outside when a voice stopped them.

"Well my King, that was certainly quite the speech." The Wakandans turned to see Princess Kalyna standing there, Niyah and Felix at her sides. She smiled at him. "You should be proud."

He smiled and came over, taking her hands in his. "My Queen."

"My King."

 _And that's it, you've reached the end of 'The Fire in My Heart'! I hope you enjoyed! And the story isn't over, for it continues in my 'Infinity War' story! :) If you want more T'Challa and Kalyna, Shuri, Okoye, and M'Baku (and to see them all take on Thanos! ;) Thank you so much for reading and for showing so much love and support for this story!_


End file.
